Ten Wizard Saints (Tuffty)
This is my fanon story-only variation of the Wizard Saints. If you want to see the Fairy Tail Wiki's official Ten Wizard Saints, head ( ) |purpose= }} The Ten Wizard Saints (聖十大魔導 Seiten Daimadō) are ten extremely powerful and skilled Mages that reside in the continent of and work directly for the Magic Council. Overview In the past in order to become a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a Mage needed to be granted this title by the Chairman of the Magic Council. However now a mage can only become a member of the saints with approval from the chairman and at least four of the other members of the magic council. After the destruction of , the Ten Wizard Saints banded together and reformed the broken Magic Council except for Makarov, who went to the to keep their impending invasion at bay, bar , who defected to the aforementioned nation to serve under their emperor as a member of the . Since this point the saints have been direct members of the Magic Council and as such are privy to all the responsibilities and perks that come with that. Though not all the members of the magic council are members of the wizard saints as some members of the saints prefer not to work as part of the council and therefore are permitted not to. The top three members of the saints Seznam, Jack and Merlin take their duties as wizard saints very lightly as they all scarcely respond to summons from the Magic Council. History Some time after the victory against and the Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim and Warrod Sequen approach Seznam Solomon with the proposition of becoming a wizard saint in exchange for removal of his criminal record. After the events of June 6th X795 being placed in a comatose state Jura Neekis's position is relinquished and given to Erza Scarlet. Strength The ten wizard saints are mages of extraordinary calibre that are presented as the ten most powerful mages in the continent of (though it should be noted this is not completely accurate as there are many wizard-saint calibre mages around that are bestowed the title). The four strongest members have been described as being so powerful that they shouldn't even be considered human and are famously referred to as the Four Gods of Ishgar ( の四天王 Ishugaru no Shitennō). The difference in strength between the gods of ishgar and the other wizard saints appears to be quite wide, even the immensely powerful organisation, D.O.O.M is wary of their strength despite the fact that they appear to think little of the other wizard saints. This current generation of the Four Gods is revered to be the most powerful yet and each induvial member is described as a "monster" by Diana. They posses the strength to fight on par with the likes of the Ancyarn Empire's generals as where the lower ranked saints cannot, even Manuel Carrera, the captain-commander of the Rune Knights and the fifth ranked wizard saint cannot stand up to them. Members Trivia *